Missing
by WishingGirl56
Summary: When local, Aria Henderson, goes missing, the Cullens and the pack team up to find her. What happens when once they do find her, Jacob, who is still in love with Bella, imprints on her, and how far will he go to break the bond that's pulling them together
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Okay you guys, so I've been contemplating this for a while, and I finally wrote it! In this Fanfic Renesmee is never going to be born, and Jacob is still mooning after the soon to be engaged Bella.**

You never really think about anything-bad happening to you. Sometimes, I would imagine something really, really terrible happening to me, but I would never imagine the thing itself. I would just imagine coming back to school and everyone admiring me. Maybe it's just human pride, maybe we are all to busy on our high horses to pay attention to our own mortality.

But who am I to judge? That is exactly how I thought too, that is, up until the night of my Dad's birthday, January 23. My name is Aria Henderson; I'm sixteen and a sophomore in high school. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad. Just my dad. My mom walked out on us a while ago. I don't really know where she is, nor do I care. She left my dad and me just when we needed her most, the day of my younger brother's death… but that's another story.

It was the day of my dad's birthday and we decided to spend it just as we have every other one of his birthdays: at the diner. My dad owned a local bakery, he used to co-own it with my mom, but now it's all his. Locals loved it, not so much for the bread (which is always burnt), but because of the atmosphere. He can make anyone smile and let's face there's not to much to smile about anymore in the world today.

So, him being the very social and likeable person he was, he wanted to go to the diner where he knew all of the staff and could give them some much needed business. Aside from Charlie Swan and his daughter, the diner doesn't have to many regular customers, and I honestly don't know how it stays in business.

It started out just like any other meal we've had their. We never have to wait to have our order taken anymore, because we are there often enough that they already know what we are going to order. So, we just made our way to our usual table in the corner and waited for our food. Everything was just about the same, it was Friday so Charlie and his daughter were there, but this time they had guests: Billy Black and a boy about my age, who I later learned was his son Jacob. I didn't figure that out until later though. He was extremely tall and muscular, and had his hair cropped short. not to shabby, if I do say so myself.

Boys in La Push seem to be exceptionally tall and muscular, maybe it's in their genes, or maybe they drink water contaminated with steroids. Your guess is about as good as mine, but I'm not complaining. Bella and Jacob were sitting on one side of the table, while their parents sat on the opposite end. They were both leaning towards each other and appeared to be talking about something important. I debated walking by their table to go to the restroom and maybe catch a little bit of their conversation (There were lots of rumors about them and I, like any other teenage girl, wanted to know if they were true), but decided against it. Who was I to intrude on what appeared to be a very private conversation?

There was something about Jacob that was very compelling though. I kept trying to catch his eye throughout the meal, but he kept his gaze firmly on Bella, not once looking at me. My dad continued to tell me stories about the bakery and asking me about school, and I forgot about Jacob and soon after he left with Bella.

"Aria?" a voice interrupted my thoughts and brought me out of my daze.

"Yeah? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I replied.

" I was talking about my glasses, I can hardly see with them."

I shifted my feet and turned to examine the glasses which were now sitting on the table in front of her, "They can't be that bad, you just got them a couple of days ago!"

"Yeah, but I cheated on my eye exam. So it's really my own fault."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"I'm very competitive! Okay?"

He playfully punched my shoulder, as I rolled my eyes at him. My father and I were close; he was always there for me. Our food arrived shortly afterwards, and the rest of the meal was filled with pleasant chatter and teasing. After eating, we paid our way to our car and began discussing our plans to visit Florida. It was a tradition after all, every year for spring break we would pack their bags and head down to Florida for the week.

" I think we should try Vero Beach this year," her father started.

"Dad, we go to Clearwater every year it's a tradition!"

"I know hun, but we could look at some houses down there."

I chose to stay quiet, and instead stared in stony silence, out my window. It was a never ending battle between the two. He wanted to move, but I wanted to stay. But instead of confronting him, I chose to ignore him the rest of the night and went straight to my room once at home. I quickly changed into a pair of Sophies and an old track t-shirt before settling into bed. My eyes slowly closed shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

What seemed like only minutes later, I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Ungh." I moaned thinking it was time to get up for school.

I slowly opened my eyes, and was shocked to see the face of a man, who was definitely not my dad. My mouth instinctively opened to scream, but my mouth was covered with a rag. The darkness quickly overcame me.

**So? How did you like it? Please tell what you think in your review, because I know you're going to (Wink Wink)**


	2. I fear death like children fear the dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

** Chapter two… Woohoo! So how did everyone like chapter one? This is my first twilight fanfic so I hope I'm doing okay! Well, I hope you like it (:**

It was dark. My head hurt. So did my back. Why did I hurt so much? I tried to open my eyes, but it didn't change anything. Still darkness. It was everywhere, like one of the heavy quilts I put on my bed on exceptionally cold nights. It was cold too. Where was I? This couldn't be my room, because I was laying on concrete. There wasn't any concrete anywhere inside of my house, even my driveway is made out of gravel.

I shivered and grated my teeth together, trying to think. I wanted to stand up, but I didn't know where I was, or if I was alone. Maybe this is a dream. A dream… it made sense. I would wake up to my dad yelling up the stairs that I needed to let Brooks, my cat, out. That was it. Everything was okay. I just needed to close my eyes and force myself to wake up.

Nothing happened. My head really hurt. I reached my hand up and felt something warm sticking to it. Blood. This wasn't a dream, this was real. Suddenly my mind flashed back to the man standing above me, grabbing me, and the darkness. Always darkness. A scream escaped my throat, but no, that couldn't be me. That was the scream of a terrified animal, I had never screamed like that before. But it was me, of course it was.

The sound of footsteps came from my left, and I realized there was someone coming down a flight of stairs. Then the lights came on. The light was blinding, but still welcome. I looked around and realized that I was in a basement. There was concrete everywhere, on the walls, the floor, even the ceiling, and the rest was bare except for a small cot and a bucket.

That must be where they expect me to go to the bathroom. I laughed, it was so absurd, everything about it. Nothing made sense, I was not supposed to be the victim of an abduction. I was normal, that kind of thing only happened in movies. I went to school, I had friends, I had a father and he did well for us. We were far from rich, but we were one of the wealthiest families in the small town.

Then I remembered the intruder. I whipped my head around to the stairway and saw a man who looked to be about thirty, with blonde hair and small smirk on his face standing at the bottom of the stairs. "So sleeping beauty is finally awake." the man laughed at his own joke.

"Who are you, and why am I here?"

His smile slowly diminished, as I realized I had no interest in playing his games. "You might want to try to get on my good side," he began, "My friend up there didn't even want to feed you, but I brought you some anyways." At the thought of food my stomach rumbled, and I glanced down at his hands to realize he was holding a McDonalds bag.

I resisted the urge to get down on my knees and beg, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "And I thought chivalry was dead. Obviously it still exists, since you are willing to feed the teenage girl you kidnapped," I screamed the last word at him. And he laughed. Yes, he laughed right at my face, and I broke. It was all to much, all of this. Just a couple of hours ago I was lying in bed, now I was in a dirty, old basement being laughed at and forced to beg for food.

A sob escaped my throat and I threw my self onto the cot. I expected him to laugh and then leave, but when I looked up he looked shocked. He actually felt guilty for making me cry, poor guy. Not. That could help me though. I continued to sob and decided to add to it, using some of the skills I had picked up from drama classes. I forced my body to begin to shake and widened my eyes, before letting more tears spill over.

Finally, he turned around, dropping the bag of food on the bottom step, and making his way back up, "Fine, take the damn food." I guess all guys hate to see girls cry. Even evil, awful, horrible guys who kidnap teens and harass them in basements. I quickly stood up, tripping slightly in the process and all but ran to the bag. Inside, I found a hamburger and fries. Nothing to drink. How long was it that you could go without water? Two days? Hopefully I would get something by then, hopefully I would be free by then.

Why am I here, I asked myself. What had I done wrong? Who had I pissed off? I didn't know the answers then, but nothing mattered. Nothing but the food on my lap. Before I knew it the hamburger was gone and I was still starving. I looked at the fries, I had never had to worry about saving food, I had always had plenty. But now I wondered if I should be rationing it. I sighed, I guess it didn't matter. If I starved to death I'd rather it be fast. I slowly savored the taste of each fry, enjoying every bite.

I looked in the bag, searching for anything I had missed. Nothing but a few napkins and a straw wrapper, I guess they drank my drink. Oh well that was all I had I guess. I survey myself, I was in plaid pajama bottoms and an old school T-shirt. I slowly took everything out of the McDonald's bag, leaving the straw wrapper, before folding it into a perfect triangle and slipping it under the mattress.

I counted the napkins, being careful not to tear any of the edges. There were ten of them. That was good I thought, before I began folding them. The first one became a swan, the second a flower, the third a dragon. Each one became a new shape, until I had used all of them. The I began distributing them around the room.

Once I was finished I began to inspect my work. "It's almost homey," I spoke to myself, before bursting out laughing. The thought of this concrete prison being "homey" was hilarious. No this was a prison, and I was it's newest prisoner.

**Yes, that's right. I finished. Chapter two is complete. YAYYY! Okay well I hope you guys liked it! The pack and the Cullens are in the next chapter! So, until the GOODBYE (:**


End file.
